The Date Crashers
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: With Austin finally admits he likes Ally he's too scared to tell her because he's dating Kira and fears Ally doesn't like him back, but when Ally and Elliot go on a date it's now up to Trish and Dez to help Austin ruin it and admit his feelings for her.


**Hey there internet land! I'm back with another One Shot inspired by Campers and Complications! I just like the idea of Austin, Ally, and Elliot and Austin being jealous because it's just amazing!**

**So anyways hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally, unfortunately.**

"She's always talking about how amazing Elliot is or how he's very athletic." Austin said complaining to Trish and Dez as he was sitting at the piano bench.

They were having their Team Austin meeting and everyone was about to go over what they've done like we always do but there was just one thing different about this meeting than the others...Ally wasn't there.

She was off walking around the mall with her old friend Elliot. Now Austin didn't necessarily hate him or anything he just didn't like how much attention Ally had paid to him.

"Calm down. Ally will be here she's just showing Elliot around the mall. Just give her a minute." Trish said to him sitting on one of the chairs in the practice room.

"Yeah, he did want someone to show him around. I mean, he asked you to help him but you said you couldn't." Dez said smiling.

Okay so maybe his friends were right. He was being a little jealous but that was only because Dez made him realized that he actually did like Ally. And it was true, he couldn't believe he had been blinded for so long looking for the perfect girl with the perfect girl was right in front of him the whole time.

And Austin knew he was dating Kira and he did really like her but Ally was different. I guess you can say he liked her more than Kira but he wasn't going to tell Kira that...ever.

"They've been gone for 2 hours, how long does it take to walk around a mall?" he asked them getting a little mad.

"It takes me at least 3 hours." Dez said causally.

"Austin, will you quit worrying I'm sure whatever Ally and Elliot are doing it's nothing that you have to stress about." Trish said.

"For once I agree with her, just because you like Ally doesn't mean you have to be mean to the other guys that like her." Dez said.

Austin's eyes widen and looked over to Trish who he still didn't tell that he liked Ally yet. He could see her looking shocked and surprised smiling at him and Dez and finally jumps out of her seat excitedly.

"I knew it! I knew you liked Ally! There wasn't any other reason why you would be so jealous about Elliot." she said happily.

He sighed. Well, his secret was already out and there was nothing he could do about it to take it back.

"Okay fine you caught me, I have a crush on Ally but it's hopeless if that Elliot guy is here." Austin said whining.

"Well lucky for you Austin there's nothing going on between Ally and Elliot, they're just very good friends." Dez said trying to lighten his best friend's mood up.

I thought for a second if he should believe him but there was still that little thing in his mind that knew that they're might be something going on but he knew he just couldn't assume anything so maybe Dez was right about this too.

"You're right Dez. I should just stop worrying and relax." he said leaning back against the piano.

Suddenly the practice room door opened and everyone turned their attention to who it might be and there stood the girl that was his best friend and just happened to be now his new crush...Ally.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just showing Elliot around the place." she said happily as she walked over to sit next to Austin at the piano bench.

She was smiling and looking more happier than usual which started to worry him and if you thought he was going to just let it slide, you were wrong.

"Someone looks happy about something." he said turning his body towards her.

"That is because I am." she simply said still smiling.

"Really? What's the occasion this time?" Trish asked smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you guys but as me and Elliot were walking back to the store out of the blue he just asked me to...go on a date with him tonight." she said to them.

Everyone in the room froze and couldn't believe what she was telling them.

Austin was shocked and appalled that there was obviously something going on between the two friends. He didn't know how to respond or act with the news he was hearing he was too angry to.

Ally looked around the room seeing that no one was still not saying anything and didn't know why everyone was being so speechless about the subject.

"Um...you guys can say something." she said to them.

"Did you say yes?" Trish asked still in shocked.

"Yeah! He's picking me up later tonight at 6 and we're going to a moonlight picnic at the park." she replied.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a sec?" Trish then asked her best friend standing up.

"Uh sure! Be right back!" she said looking back to Austin as she left the room.

As soon as the two girls were gone Austin then looked at Dez who was looking at him not knowing what Austin was going to do or say next.

"I can't believe this! How could he just ask her out like that and then she says yes! I had to ask Kira on a date at least 3 times and that was really hard to do!" Austin shouted getting up from the piano bench.

"Okay so maybe I was wrong about there's nothing going on between them but you still have hope! Maybe she said yes to be nice." Dez said trying to reason with him.

"I don't think so. You just saw how happy she was and now there's no way I'm going to tell her how I really feel because I'll never have the chance to." Austin said sadly sitting back down.

He really didn't know what to do now at this point except hope that this date would not go so well.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Trish asked Ally as they were now behind the counter at the store.

"What do you mean? I just told you I'm going on a date." she said to her.

"Yeah I know that but why? I thought you liked Austin!" Trish said getting confused.

"I know and I still do! But since he's dating Kira, I just figured I'll never a shot with him and go on this date with Elliot." Ally explained.

Trish wanted to tell her the truth about how Austin liked her back but she didn't want to be a bad friend to Austin if he just told her one of his biggest secrets. Even if it was for a good cause, she feared that Austin might have never trusted her again so she was just going to remain silent and let her two best friends figure it out of their own.

"But Ally, aren't you even going to try anymore?" she asked her.

"Well...I don't know...but I'm sure this date won't be that bad. It's not like I'm going to end up falling in love with Elliot it's just one day." she told her.

Trish knew that there was no way of talking her out of this and she didn't know how to anymore.

"Okay fine, you can go on your date but I still don't think it's a good idea to do this." she said.

"Don't worry Trish, I mean what's the worse that could happen." Ally said.

Ally's phone suddenly buzzes off as she takes it out of her pocket and looks at it seeing it was her Dad texting her.

"I got to go for right now but I'll make the Team Austin meeting another day. My Dad wants me to go with him to check out some instruments." she said.

And with that Ally turns around and runs out of the store as Trish sighs. Austin and Dez suddenly come down from out of the practice room and jumping on top of the store counters.

"So how did it go with Ally?" Austin asked Trish.

"She's still going on the date. And I did the best I could to talk her out of it but nothing seemed to work." Trish said to them sighing.

"Now what are we going to do?" Austin then asked sadly.

The three of them literally didn't have a plan to get their best friend out of this one. They could of told Ally how much of a jerk Elliot was but to their surprised he was a really nice and cool guy to hang out with so that definitely wouldn't work.

But just suddenly Dez finally figures out something and looks at Austin and Trish jumping off the counter happily.

"I got it!" Dez said to them.

"Got what?" Austin asked confused.

"How to make Ally like you and not Elliot." he said to him.

"Sorry Dez, we can't make him look like you. We don't have that kind of time." Trish said with a devilish smirk.

"I didn't mean that! I meant, we all know the date can't be ruined right?" he asked smiling.

"So?!" Trish yelled to him getting annoyed as her patience were running thin.

"So, who says we can't ruin it though?" he then asked.

Austin and Trish looked at each other giving each other confused expressions not knowing what Dez was going to say next.

"How would that happen?" Austin asked.

"Easy! All we have to do is ruin Ally's date. You can stop her from dating Elliot and you can tell her how you feel." he told them jumping back on the counter.

Trish and Austin were both surprised at how Dez was actually making sense.

_"Only when he wants to be."_ Trish thought to herself.

"Wow, that's a really good idea Dez! Ally did say she was going on a picnic with Elliot so all we have to do is ruin that date by doing everything Ally hates making her think the date is a total disaster, not go out with Elliot, and like me back." Austin said smiling at his friends.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Trish said giving another devilish smirk to Dez and Austin.

Austin kept thinking to himself though that this plan had to work but if it didn't somehow, he'll be stuck in the friend zone with Ally forever.

Austin, Trish, and Dez were now walking through the park looking out to see if any of them spotted where Ally and Elliot could be.

They didn't know if they're plan would work or not but they were definitely going to try.

"Where's Ally? She was suppose to be here with Elliot an hour ago!" Austin asked them as they all stood behind one of the bushes.

"I don't know I was hoping you saw her!" Trish said.

"Nope, Dez have you?" he asked the red-head.

To their surprise though, Dez didn't answer them which caused both of them to turn around to look in his position and saw him fidgeting with the sprinklers.

"Dez! Don't turn them on now!" Austin shouted.

"I thought that was the first thing we were going to do." he said to Trish and Austin.

"No! If you were paying attention at the meeting it's the last thing we do, we went over this!" Trish said annoyed.

Dez then glared at her and comes back over to them as Austin look around once more finally seeing Ally and Elliot sitting in the same place where Austin had his and Kira's date at. He could see Ally laughing and talking with Elliot as he tried to get closer and closer to her on the blanket they both were sharing which made Austin more jealous than he was before.

"Okay there they are! I'm going in!" he said to Trish and Dez.

"Wait, what do you want us to do?" Trish then asked looking at him.

"You and Dez can switch the picnic basket with everything Ally hates while I'll go sit next to them and distract them, got it?" he asked both of them.

Trish and Dez both nodded quickly as they hand Austin a blanket from the basket and he finally gets up from stooping down behind the bush and runs over to set his position up next to Ally and Elliot who were too busy talking to see him yet.

"Okay Dez, here is the basket, all you have to do is carefully go over there and switch them without getting caught." Trish explained to him.

Dez grabs the basket from her and looks inside.

"Uh, this has everything Ally hates." he said to her confused.

"That because it is!" Trish whispered-yelled to him.

"Oh, I get it." he said smiling.

She rolls her eyes as Dez grabs the basket once again but finally getting up to walk over to Ally and Elliot on the other side still trying to hide behind each bush he saw being very careful of not getting caught because he knew that if he did, this whole plan on helping his best friend get the girl of his dreams would be ruined.

"You know what Ally? I'm really happy you decided to come on this date with me." Elliot said looking at her smiling.

Austin couldn't help but overheard his statement and rolled his eyes get more and more annoyed by Elliot by the minute.

"Aww, it's no problem. I needed to get out and have some fun anyway." she said smiling.

Elliot smiled back and leaned in closer putting his arms around Ally's as she started smiling and blushing.

It wasn't because she was starting to like him again but just loved how someone like him wanted to be this close to her.

On the other hand though, Austin's jealously turned into a little bit of anger.

_"There is no way I'm letting this happen any longer."_ he thought to himself.

He looks behind the bushes behind Ally and Elliot and saw Dez standing there holding the basket in his hand signaling for Austin to start his distraction. Austin quickly nodded and turned back around and thought that this was now or never.

"Wow, isn't this like the best movie ever?" he finally said talking loud.

Ally and Elliot quickly caught his attention and was surprised that he was there with them.

"Austin, what brings you here?" Elliot said to him gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, what really brings you here?" Ally then asked confused.

She didn't know why he was there right next to them. She actually that that he would be out with Kira right around this time but for some reason he was over here and she knew she couldn't enjoy this night like she wanted to with him here.

"I always come to the movies in the park all the time." he said to them lying.

Ally looked at him suspiciously.

"No you don't." she said.

"Well I'm starting now." he said smiling as he notices that both of them were looking at him.

He knew that this was now the perfect time to gesture to Dez as he sees what Austin is doing and come out of the bushes and finally switches the basket with the one they made themselves putting it right next to Elliot.

"Well could you start somewhere else, we're kinda on a date here." Elliot said.

"Sorry, this is like the best spot in the whole park so I can't move." Austin said glaring at him.

Ally knew that he was lying but she couldn't figure out why he really was here because he didn't like her like that...or did he?

With all the confusion she had she quickly gets up and looks at Elliot.

"Um...I'm going to go for right now but I'll be back." she said nicely smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." he said giggling and smiling at her as she walks away and leaves.

His smile soon fades away though and was replaced by dirty looks at Austin.

"She's gone now why don't you tell me the real reason you're here." he said to him.

Austin was surprised that he didn't buy his story the first time but he wasn't going to tell him his whole plan though.

"I already said I'm here to watch the movie." he said to Elliot.

"Ally said you don't even like movies like this so I know that's a lie." he said back.

"Well there's a lot of new things Ally doesn't know about me. Why are you here?" he said giving him an evil look.

"I think we all can clearly see I'm on a date which is being interrupted." Elliot said gritting his teeth again.

Just then Ally comes back running to Elliot but Austin quickly see the basket Dez placed next to Elliot was not right next to him but in the middle of the grass and in just one second Ally trips over it and instead of landing on Austin like he wanted her to she falls on top of Elliot.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you!" she said quickly to him.

She knew she had just kinda embarrassed herself in front of him but instead of Elliot taking it the wrong way he started smiling at her.

"It's okay. I actually don't mind." he said looking at her.

And in just that quick second Austin along with Trish and Dez who were still behind the bushes starts to see Elliot leaning into Ally to kiss her and Ally didn't want him to but it was such a shock at what he was about to do she couldn't move from her position.

Austin though was now more angrier than ever and knew that he was going to let this happen and especially not in front of him so he quickly turns to Trish and Dez and signals for them to turn the sprinklers on and suddenly Trish quickly walks over to them and hits them on and the park began being showered with water everywhere.

Everyone in the park started running with their stuff and things in their hands out of the area as Elliot and Ally quickly pull back and jumps up from their seats getting soaked.

Austin though couldn't help but to admire how more perfect Ally looked with the water in her hair and her eyes glowing.

_"The things this girl does to me."_ he thought.

"Okay I can't take this anymore!" Elliot shouted looking at him and Ally.

Austin quickly snaps back into reality and reminds himself where he is and what he was doing looking at Elliot and Ally standing there as Dez quickly turns the water off.

Ally was looking confused at Elliot though not knowing what he meant or why he looked like he was about to get angry.

"Look, it's just the sprinklers it's not a problem." she said to him.

"No, it's not that it's him and you!" he said gesturing to her and Austin.

Neither Austin or Ally knew what he was talking about at this point and started to give him confused glances.

"Okay what are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"I'm talking about how it's obvious you two like each other and I'm just getting in the way of things." he said to them.

"No, no, that's not how it is Austin and I are just friends." she said.

"You really think that? It's more clear to me that he just came on this date just to ruin it because he doesn't want me to be with you and I know you like him too." he then said softly.

"That's crazy, he has a girlfriend which clearly means that he doesn't like me." Ally said to him.

"Then why don't we find this out for ourselves. Tell her Austin, tell her that you don't like her if you really don't." Elliot said looking at Austin.

Austin was silent this whole conversation as Trish and Dez walked out from behind the bushes standing next to them. Austin knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. He had to be honest with her and tell her the truth or he'll never get this chance again.

"Actually, I can't because it is true." he finally said looking at Ally who was starring at him.

"See! I knew it!" Elliot said.

"You do? But I don't understand." she said to him.

"Elliot is right, I did come to ruin this date on purpose but that was because Dez made me realize that I do really like you and I can't stop how I feel about you. Believe me Ally I try but it never seems to work." he explained.

Right then he felt like the wait of the world was lifted off his shoulders now he had his confession out.

Ally was standing there looking confused but happy at the same time at how he did actually like her but confused because he was dating Kira already.

"Well what about Kira?" she asked him.

"Oh don't worry about her. She'll be fine. I kinda saw her at the mall today and I accidentally slipped out our little plan which remind me...Austin she saids she's very happy for you and she is cool with just being friends." Dez said looking at him casually.

Austin was completely shocked that Dez would just tell her something like that but kinda was happy because if it just so happened that Ally liked him back he wouldn't be consider a cheater in any way.

"Ally, it's clear that you like him too. So if you want, I'm cool with just being friends too." Elliot said to her nicely.

Ally looked at him apologetic and knew that if Austin liked her like she hoped for then she should be happy with the decision Elliot was making with her and was willing to accept it.

"Friends?" she asked him holding out his hand. Elliot smiles and shakes her hand back.

"Friends." he said.

And with that he walks away leaving the park not saying another word as Ally turned back to see Austin standing there looking at her. Trish and Dez knew that this was the moment it was time for Ally to confess everything and didn't want to be here when she did it.

"Um...Dez why don't we go and leave them here for a bit." Trish said pulling Dez from out of the park.

"But I want to see what happens next in the movie!" he whined.

But before he could actually stay Trish had already pulled him out of the park and headed back to the store.

Austin and Ally stood there and awkward silence not knowing what to say next waiting for the other person to speak.

"Did you really mean all those things that you said?" Ally asked him breaking the silence.

"Of course, I was just blind and didn't see what was right in front of me all these years. I was out there looking for the perfect girl when the perfect girl was only meters away from me." he said smiling. "And seeing that you and Elliot were about to kiss made me realized that I have more feelings for you than I thought I did." he finishes.

She smiles and blushes.

"I feel the exact same way. I just kept it to myself and didn't want to tell you because I thought it would ruin everything but now I see that it might make things better for us." she said smiling coming closer to him.

They were now centimeters apart from each other and could feel each other hitching their breath at how close they were and they both realized that if didn't do what they've wanted to do ever since they discovered that they liked each other now, they would regret it.

With that thought in mind Austin then starred at Ally looking at her deep into her eyes and smiled and just like that he started leaning into her and she started to do the same and in just those measly 5 seconds Austin crashes his lips against hers kissing her sweet and gently but at the same time passionately as she quickly kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands were on her waist pulling her closer pressing her body against his.

Suddenly the sprinklers started going off again and they quickly broke apart feeling the contact of the water hit them and started laughing and smiling at one another. Austin then couldn't help himself and saw she looked more beautiful again in the water and starred at her again as she did the same and finally pulled her closer to him and started kissing her over and over again and soon deepening the kiss as she smiled against it.

After 4 minutes they finally break apart but not too far and smiled at each other once again realizing something they both felt in their hearts.

"I love you." he said smiling.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This was like the longest One Shot I ever written but I hope it was worth it!**

**So please review! :D**


End file.
